Dervish and Niche
by Amoeba
Summary: A sharp-tongued girl found by the newsies with vengence in mind. Can they help her?


Dervish yawned, lit a cigar, and leaned against a nearby building. Nothing interesting had happened all day. Come to think of it, nothing at all had happened all day. She rubbed her eyes, willing herself not to fall asleep on her feet. Her eyes half-open, she gazed at the wagons passing in the street. The shadows of late afternoon were beginning to lengthen across the sidewalk. She took a leisurely look around and decreed everything on the corner of 53rd and 60th to be shipshape. Taking one last puff off of her cigar, she threw it down and snuffed it out. Pity it's so difficult ta walk wid one in yah mouth, she thought. Dat one was pretty nice. Sweet as dey comes. Her forehead creased for an instant, trying to remember where she'd stolen it. 64th, neah da innasection wid 73rd, she decided. I'll have ta get back dere one a dese days. She continued her stroll, looking at the shops and people surrounding her. Nothing out of the ordinary caught her eye.  
The excitement she had been craving for hours arrived at last. Dervish glanced lazily into a side ally as she passed by. She did a double take, and nearly walked into a lamppost. She glared murderously at the offending pole and, muttering about what she'd like to do to it, turned back to the ally.  
Just as she had thought, a small form lay huddled in the corner. She took a tentative step toward the prone form and stopped. Shaking her head decisively, Dervish began to walk toward it once more. Slowly she began to realize that it was a young girl, unconscious. Maybe thoiteen owah fouhteen, she guessed. Wondah what she's doin' in heah. Standing directly over the body, she stared at it thoughtfully. The girl, whoever she was, seemed in no hurry to wake up. Shrugging, she poked at her with one toe. There was no response. Nervously she prodded again, this time with more insistence and force. When the girl stirred, she let out a small sigh of relief.  
"You'se alive down dere?" Dervish asked. "Ah ya gonna live ta see sundown?"  
"'s sundown already," the girl muttered. "Who on oith ah you?" She looked startled and jumpy. Dervish doubted that she was in any shape to make sudden movements, so the girl's condition didn't worry her.  
"I oughta be askin' you'se da same questions," she replied. "seein' as how I found ya. But I can foahgive ya dis once. Me name's Doivish on account a me tempah. Ran me bruddah right off a peah once. An' what dey call you?"  
"Niche," muttered the girl sullenly. "on account a I'm so good at hidin'." She gestured to her bruises. "Most times anyway."  
"How'd ya get hoit, if I may make so bold as ta ask ya? What went wrong an' why were ya 'sposed ta be hidin' in da foist place?"  
"I pick pockets." Dervish made a face and Niche looked annoyed and insulted. "It's a livin'. An' I was picki' dis one goil an' she caught me. Woin't too happy 'bout me helpin' meself ta her stuff. It happens. So heah I am. What brung you heah?"  
"Jess making me evenin' rounds. Makin' shuah da city can suhvive widout me whiles I gets a bit a shut eye. Why?"  
"If yer gonna be askin' me stuff about meself, den I can ask you stuff about ya-self. Sounds fayah ta me. Ya got it?"  
Dervish raised a single eyebrow. "Ya ain't in no position ta be talkin' ta someone impohtant like meself like dat. If ya can't even stand, I suggest ya keeps ya mouth shut. Yoah choice."  
"I can too stand."  
"Let's see ya do it den."  
Niche struggled to sit up. It was pitiful to watch. Dervish held out a hand to stay her attempts but it was coldly brushed away. After several lengthy tries, she got one foot under her. She used it as a brace to gain hold with her other foot as well. Gritting her teeth, she began to stand up. Well I'll be damned, thought Dervish. Maybe she can do it after all.  
She watched as Niche's legs gave way and she sunk back to the ground. Guess not. Dervish held out her hand and sighed. "Need a hand? Not dat cha looks like ya do…" She decided it was better to humor the girl. Niche looked to her pride, first and foremost, that was obvious. The only way to give her help was not to call attention to her need of it.  
Niche looked up at her, skeptical and annoyed. "Okay. You'se can help me." She took the hand, and accepted the assistance.  
Dervish smiled slightly and pulled her to her feet. Niche swayed slightly so she swung and arm around her waist to support her.   



End file.
